reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Commander Cody was the commanding officer of the 212th under General Kenobi during the Clone Wars. Cody's chip was activated when Order 66 was given, causing him to attack Kenobi, and remained active until the Alliance took Kamino in 5233 and he was de-chipped. He then became a spy for the Rebel Alliance until he was reunited with Obi-Wan during the events of Lost in the Echo. He held the rank of Flight Marshal in the New Republic until his resignation in 5239 due to Provision 201. OtherWhen Clone Wars Cody participated in many battles over the course of the war, and as the marshal commander of the 7th Sky Corps, Cody served as second-in-command to High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was close friends with Captain Rex, with their relationship mirroring that of their respective Jedi Generals, Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The four of them often received joint assignments to coordinate front-line campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Cody was also part of the group, with Jesse, Kix, Boil, Rex, Gold, and Eel, who on Kenobi's order arranged for Dogma to leave the army after Umbara instead of being sent for trial and execution to Coruscant. Order 66 “You think you’re wide awake. You’re not dreaming, and you know exactly what you’re doing. Then you wake up to an actual fucking nightmare. It’s so damned quiet, and you didn’t even realize that something had been shouting in your head for twenty years until it was gone.”—Lost in the Echo VIII Cody executed the order by ordering to fire on Kenobi on Utapau. Cody's chip remained active until the Alliance took Kamino in 5233 and he was de-chipped. Colonel DeSoto was the one to recognize him then. Cody's name showed on the Imperial KIA lists and was believed dead by several people who were keeping an eye on those lists—including Boil, Numa and the rest of Lylek Squad. Rebel Alliance Cody followed Mandalorian tradition and gave up his name, as he believed he had betrayed his family by following Order 66. The tradition called for the one wronged to decide whether or not one was worthy of their name. He became Naasade, "nobody" in Mando'a. A reoccurring joke is that Al'verde Naasade translate to Commander Nobody, and that by calling him Commander people are calling him by name. He worked in Alliance Intelligence under Colonel Desoto, though his official rank is Flight Marshall, a direct translation of his rank during the Clone Wars. Cody infiltrated the Imperial ships in orbit around Lothal after he heard rumors of Kenobi's return, posing as a stormtrooper Commander. He was hand picked by Tiritha to follow her to Byss after she and her siblings kidnapped Kenobi during Lothal's liberation. Ysanne Isard also expressed interest in Cody coming to work for her once Tiritha was done with his service. Cody retrieved Kenobi and called for backup, resulting in Rogue Squadron being dispatched to the Deep Core with Luke Skywalker. Mara Jade, Rex, Anakin Skywalker and Wolffe arrived first, and Rex and Cody reunited. Personal Life “Hey, where’s your sense of romance?” Boil asked him. “I don’t fucking have one,” Cody shot back. —Amalgamate Part II Cody is explicitly aromantic and asexual. “Rex, I’m a semi-functional alcoholic who hasn’t drank or slept in days,” Cody replied in blunt honesty. —Amalgamate Part II Naasade is first introduced drinking in a cantina, trying to get black out drunk. The barkeep mentions that he been there for a week, and Naasade replies that his liver is artificial, and keeps drinking—but is interrupted in his plans by overhearing Imperials gossiping about Jedi and Lothal. Category:Characters Category:Clone